1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to building structures and, more particularly, to a structure extending a substantial length below the surface of a body of water for viewing the underwater environment from inside the structure.
2. Description Of The Relevant Art
Many cities and towns have structures which display specimens of marine life for educating and entertaining the public. Typically, the structures house a plurality of relatively small aquariums, each aquarium displaying one or more species of marine life. Although such places allow visitors to view marine lifeforms that they otherwise may never see, the viewing environment is much like that of a museum, and the observers are unable to appreciate the environment in which the creatures are found. As a result, the educational and entertainment experience is incomplete,
To provide a more realistic setting for viewing marine life, some structures contain large annular aquariums which surround the visitors. These annular aquariums are intended to provide the visitors with an overwhelming sensation of the vastness of the open seas. Unfortunately, these structures fall short of their intended effect. Visitors easily may see to the other side of the aquarium, and they know that they are merely visiting an isolated structure surrounded by parking lots and/or other buildings. Since the visitors know that the civilized world is merely beyond the external walls of the building, the museum-like feeling of the entire experience can not be overcome.